criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
By Hook or By Crook
By Hook or By Crook is the seventieth case of Criminal Case and the seventieth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warren Heights, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot After getting word the gangs were being pushed back by an unknown person, the team quickly ran to the battlefield to see who was helping. The team later discovered that person to be Dante Maynard, who said he was waiting for the gangs to attack so he could ambush them. The team thanked him and the rest of the Defense Unit for helping, and managed to corner a few of them to an abandoned pub. But upon entering and arresting plenty of black market operatives, they discovered a decapitated body, later revealed to be Ravagers gangster Tyrone Riggs. The team began by suspect Dante as well as escaped prisoner Raul Salas, who the team arrested last year and pickpocket Robyn Haney, who the team also arrested recently. Eventually they got word the Ravagers wanted revenge for Tyrone's murder. After stopping the Ravagers, they continued investigating by adding former Demons gangster Bridget Wolfe and gardener Astrid Barnes to the suspect list. Eventually they discovered Raul was being threatened by the victim as the later felt he was weak for getting caught, and though Raul informed Tyrone he got caught too, that just made him furious. On top of that, Robyn ended up getting forced upon by the victim, which ended up resulting in her getting pregnant. Later on Lydia came by saying she had news on one of their suspects. Lydia informed them that Dante had been brutally assaulted by the victim prior to the war, to which Dante agreed, saying he wanted vengeance by putting him away for good. On top of that, Tyrone had been trying to coerce Bridget into rejoining the gangs, saying she's dishonoring her late father's memory; and Astrid had been snooping around several areas where the gangs hang out, though she says she was doing a bit of investigating to give to the police later. Eventually, they discovered Astrid to be Tyrone's killer. Astrid tried to deny having anything to do with the gangs, but eventually had no choice but to confess, saying she had been wanting to join the Ravagers to ensure her safety in the war. However, Slade Knox refused to let her in, but then she had met up with a mysterious individual telling her if she killed Tyrone, she would be able to prove herself and be able to join. While the gangs tried to attack, she cornered Tyrone and sliced his head off with the stolen hook swords. As for where his head went, she said she gave it to the mysterious person, but after that she wasn't sure. For her crime, Judge Malone sentenced her to 33 years in prison. Following the trial, the team needed to get as much info on the gangs as they could now more than ever. Luckily for them, Astrid's obsession with the Ravagers gave them their opportunity to find the info they needed. Eventually it led them to discovering the Ravagers were cooperating with the Demons on the Black Market's orders, but there was some distrust among the groups as they hated having to cooperate. On top of that, they found out from Raul the gang's old leader Darius Graves had been sneaking around, and even spoke to Astrid. This meant Darius was the one who manipulated her into committing murder and had Tyrone's head, but for what they didn't know. Meanwhile, Robyn managed to discover the team was planning on moving Eugene Rasmussen out of the city and into another prison, and wanted in on their plan. After retrieving her necklace, which was all she had left of her mother, they agreed to move her out alongside Eugene and began moving her to the abandoned house, but they ended up getting stopped along the way by Dustin Snyder, who was planning on purchasing the property and wanted the police gone. But they were able to make him stand down without letting him know of their plan, much to his frustration, and promised Robyn they'd keep an eye on the place to make sure she and Eugene would be safe from the black market. After finishing all their tasks, Dante called and urgently needed to speak with the player. He informed the player he discovered some horrible news, that the market was somehow able to plant a mole within the Special Defense Unit, and he knew who they were. But he was afraid they were gonna end up killing him before he had the chance to talk, so he requested the player quickly head over and talk to him privately before the mole had the chance to off him... Summary Victim *'Tyrone Riggs' (Decapitated in an abandoned pub) Murder Weapon *'Hook Swords' Killer *'Astrid Barnes' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has anxiety *This suspect eats bacon Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dark hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect has anxiety *This suspect eats bacon Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dark hair *This suspect has a red stain on their clothes Suspect's Profile *This suspect has anxiety Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dark hair *This suspect has a tattoo Suspect's Profile *This suspect has anxiety *This suspect eats bacon Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dark hair *This suspect has a tattoo Suspect's Profile *This suspect has anxiety *This suspect eats bacon Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has dark hair *This suspect has a tattoo *this suspect has a red stain on their clothes Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has anxiety *The killer eats bacon *The killer has dark hair *The killer has a tattoo *The killer has a red stain on their clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Pub (Clues: Victim's Body, Bullet Casing, Keypad) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has anxiety) *Examine Bullet Casing (Results: Sniper Rifle Ammo; New Suspect: Dante Maynard) *Inform Dante of the murder *Examine Keypad (Results: Secret Door) *Investigate Secret Gun Room (Clues: Torn Photo, Business Card, Brass Knuckles) *Examine Tyrone's Brass Knuckles (Results: Grease) *Analyze Grease (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats bacon) *Examine Faded Business Card (Results: Nightclub Business; New Suspect: Raul Salas) *See what Raul knows about Tyrone's murder *Examine Torn Photo (Results: Photo of Woman; New Suspect: Robyn Haney) *Ask Robyn why she's with the gangs *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Dark Alleyway (Clues: Hook Swords, Stack of Papers, Gardening Glove) *Examine Hook Swords (Results: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Examine Stack of Papers (Results: Coded Message; New Suspect: Bridget Wolfe) *Ask Bridget about the coded message she received (Profile Updated: Bridget has anxiety) *Examine Gardening Glove (Results: DNA) *Analyze DNA (12:00:00; New Suspect: Astrid Barnes) *Talk to Astrid about her presence by the crime scene (Profile Updated: Astrid eats bacon) *Investigate Bar Counter (Clues: Alcohol Bottles, Wooden Carving) *Examine Wooden Carving (Results: Demonic Face) *Interrogate Raul about the wooden face (Profile Updated: Raul has anxiety and eats bacon) *Examine Alcohol Bottles (Results: Pregnancy Test) *Analyze Pregnancy Test (12:00:00) *Question Robyn about the pregnancy test (Profile Updated: Robyn has anxiety) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Confront Dante about the victim's attack (Profile Updated: Dante has anxiety and eats bacon) *Investigate Dumpster (Clues: Notepad, Newspaper Article) *Examine Newspaper Article (Results: Message from Victim) *Interrogate Bridget about the victim's message (Profile Updated: Bridget eats bacon) *Examine Notepad (Results: Notes) *Analyze Notepad (9:00:00) *Confront Astrid about her investigation into the gangs (Profile Updated: Astrid has anxiety) *Investigate Crates of Guns (Clues: Pill Bottle, Bowie Knife) *Examine Bowie Knife (Results: Green Dust) *Analyze Green Dust (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Examine Pill Bottle (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a red stain on their clothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Brightest Day (3/8)! Brightest Day (3/8) *Confront Astrid on her data about the gangs (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Dark Alleyway (Clues: Canister) *Examine Locked Canister (Results: Coded Messages) *Analyze Coded Messages (9:00:00) *Ask Raul if he knows anything about the gangs' activities (Rewards: Gangster Tattoos) *See what Robyn wants to talk to us about *Investigate Abandoned Pub (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Clues: Silver Necklace) *Return the necklace to Robyn (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *See what Dustin is so mad about *Call Dante and see what's up (Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed first) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warren Heights Cases (Warrenville)